1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for optical pickup and more particularly, to an apparatus for optical pickup which minimizes offset element occurring between the recorded and non-recorded pattern when object lenses are configured off-axis along the tracks on the optical storage medium is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical storage media such as optical disks optically record data and are in shape of palm-size disk. Those media are loaded on a driver for data to be recorded thereto or to be read therefrom by optical apparatus inside the driver.
There exist various optical storage media, for example, CD (Compact disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), BD (Blu-ray Disc). Also, there are sub groups of DVD, such as DVD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RW. The kinds of those media are increasingly diversifying.
In prior arts, various technologies have been developed to trace the track and groove on the optical storage media. Among those technologies, one uses three beams to trace the track and groove. In this case, especially when the three branched-off beams are located off-axis along the tracking direction, there is a problem that offset elements will occur over large areas near the boundary of recording and non-recording pattern of the optical storage media.
In making such various image sensors, efforts are being made to improve these image sensors.